Nouveau départ
by caipirnha9
Summary: Quand Arizona décide de refaire sa vie elle ne pensais pas trouver LA personne qui va tout faire basculer. Mais le bonheur n'arrive jamais seul...
1. Résumé

**Voilà le prologue de ma fiction. C'est la première fois que j'écris et personnellement je trouve que je m'en sort bien :) a vous de me dire ce que vous en penser! Et je tien a préciser que je cherche une beta-lectrice. Merci**

**Résumé:**

Après deux long mois de deuil, Arizona Robbins une jeune institutrice de 28 ans, décide de prendre sa vie en main et d'aller exercer son métier à Seattle auprès de sa meilleure amie: Teddy Altman.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Callie Torres est accompagnée d'un jeune homme séduisant avec une parfaite musculature, et d'une petite fille pleine de joie et de bonheur. La vie dont toutes les femmes rêvent.

Un jour, leur chemin se croise... Qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réserve...


	2. Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle vie qui démarre

**CHAPITRE 1: Un nouveau départ.**

J'étais enfin arrivée à Seattle... Le plus dur était fait. Je sortis du bâtiment afin de chercher Teddy du regard mais je ne la voyais pas... et comme personne ne m'avait encore sauté dessus, je pensais qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée._  
_Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard. Je décidais donc de l'attendre sur un banc proche de l'aéroport._  
_Il y avait un magnifique soleil, des personnes s'enlaçaient avec un grand sourire et d'autres avec des pleurs._  
_Peu à peu mes pensées divaguèrent sur ces deux dernier mois... NON ! Je devais arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, il ne voudrait pas me voir comme ça._  
_Cela faisait au moins 15 minutes que j'attendais là, mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ?!_  
_AH! La voilà!_  
_Je m'approchais d'elle:__

-TEDDY!_  
_- Arizona! Je suis contente de te revoir! Comment-tu vas? dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras_  
_- Moi aussi Ted'! Je fais comme je peux pour garder la tête haute... dis-je d'une voix triste __

Un silence s'en suivit._  
_Cela devait faire maintenant deux minutes qu'elle me serrait dans ses bras... J'étais contente de retrouver ma meilleure amie on allait enfin pouvoir retrouver cette complicité qui m'avait tant manqué. Je savais maintenant pourquoi j'étais venue ici._  
_Elle était la seule à pouvoir me sortir de cette mauvaise passe.__

-Comment cela se fait que tu ais plus de 15 minutes de retard!__

J'essayais d'avoir un ton froid. Je connaissais les raisons de son retard mais je voulais juste m'amuser un peu.__

-ça ne serait pas à cause de ce fameux Henry, par hasard ?_  
_-Et bien... euh... c'est que... en fait... bafouilla Teddy__

C'était à mourir de rire de la voir comme ça. On aurait dit qu'elle avait commis un meurtre!__

-C'est bon je rigole Teddy! dis-je dans un éclat de rire__

Elle m'emmena jusqu'à la voiture. Je déposais mes bagages dans le coffre pour monter au côté passager. Je mis ma tête contre la vitre avant de regarder le paysage défiler. Durant le trajet, aucune de nous n'avait parlé. Je réfléchissais à ma nouvelle vie. Dans 3 jours j'allais faire ma première journée dans cette école. Je me réjouissais à l'idée de passer cette nouvelle année auprès de petits humains. Ce sont des êtres si innocent, débordant de joie, il y a rien de mieux pour illuminer mes journées pourtant si sombre depuis quelques temps.__

-Nous sommes arrivées, murmura-t-elle.__

La voix de Teddy m'avait sortie de mes pensées. Je descendis de la voiture pour me retrouver en face d'un grand bâtiment moderne avec un petit parking à côté et quelques magasins. Teddy avait pris mes bagages, je marchais jusqu'au bâtiment toujours en silence. Nous montions jusqu'au deuxième étages, Teddy avait ouvert la porte. Je découvris un appartement spacieux et chaleureux. Il y avait plusieurs fenêtres qui illuminaient tout le salon avec à côté la cuisine qui était en l'inox. Teddy me montra ensuite ma chambre._  
_Les murs étaient blanc et le sol en parquet très clair avec une grand baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur tout Seattle. C'était lumineux je sentis que j'allai me plaire ici._  
_Je démarrais une nouvelle vie.__

-Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi Teddy. dis-je en chuchotant_  
_-Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi ma belle. Me répondit-elle d'une voix douce.


	3. Chapitre 2: Une vie pas si parfaite

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre ou on retrouve Callie, un petit peut court mais sa devrait s'arranger dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) **

**Bonne lecture! **

**CHAPITRE 2: Une vie pas si parfaite.**

Le soleil s'était levé sur Seattle, des personnes se préparaient pour aller travailler tandis que d'autre rentraient chez eux après une nuit de travail, chez Callie Torres ce n'était pas tout à fait cela...

**POV Callie:**  
Encore une journée et c'était le week-end! Enfin j'en n'avais marre de ne pas être présente pour Sofia, j'avais passé toute les vacances à la galerie même si je savais qu'elle comprenait la situation et qu'elle l'acceptait. ça me mettait en rogne de ne pas passer plus de temps avec elle mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, heureusement que Mark était là. C'était un bon père il a toujours été présent pour Sofia et moi. D'ailleurs il fallait que je réveille Sofia.  
Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la chambre de Sofia. Elle était à croquer cette enfant, elle avait l'air si bien dans son petit lit ...Il fallait vraiment que je la réveille. Je me dirigeai vers son lit et je m'accroupis pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

-Sofia... dis-je d'une petite voix, il faut se réveiller ma belle.

Elle se réveillait tout doucement. Elle avait l'air si bien dans son sommeil.

-Bonjour Maman, murmura la petite voix encore ensommeillé de ma petite fille.  
-Allez ! Lève toi ! Je vais te faire ton petit déjeuner, lui dis-je en me relevant.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine avec Sofia dans les bras, je l'assis sur une chaise avant de commencer à lui préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Tu as bien dormi mon ange?  
-Oui, mais lundi il y a l'école et je pourrais plus dormir. dit-elle en faisant la moue  
-C'est vrai mais tu pourras revoir tes copines et puis tu pourras revoir Mathéo aussi.  
-Oui et puis tu serras plus triste de partir au travail et de me laisser chez papa mark, ajout-elle

OK! Ma fille était trop intelligente pour son âge. J'en étais sûr!

-Allez, fini de boire ton chocolat au lieu de ridiculiser ta mère, dis-je tout en rigolant.

Je l'habillais puis après lui avoir fait un énième câlin je la déposais chez mark qui habitait juste en face de mon appartement. On peut dire que c'était très pratique  
Je rentrais chez moi puis me mettais sous la douche. Le contacte de l'eau chaude et ma peau avait permis à mes muscles de se relâcher et je pus me détendre pendant 5 minutes, oublier que j'étais une mère célibataire.

Une fois enfin prête, je pris le chemin de la galerie. A peine arrivée que je retrouvais Miranda, parlant avec une personne qui devait être un acheteur. J'aimais mon travail, l'art peut nous faire ressentir tellement d'émotion, je me sentais vraiment utile en aidant les jeunes artistes à se faire un nom.  
A la pause de midi, je retrouvais Mark et Sofia jouant au parc.

-Alors Torres t'es pas dans ton assiette aujourd'hui?  
-Non Mark je ne suis pas dans mon assiette! J'ai à peine 27 ans et j'ai déjà une vie toute tracée! J'ai une fille superbe et je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde mais dit moi, depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas eu au moins un semblant de vie sociale?!  
-hum...C'est bien ce que je me disais...murmura t-il  
-Quoi?! demandai-je  
-T'as besoin de t'envoyer en l'air, c'est tout, conclua Mark.  
-Quoi?! Mais non pas du tout! dit-je d'un ton offensé. Tu as écouté au moins ce que je viens de te dire?! la vie de couple me manque! Dis-je avec un air de frustration  
-Je sais...Allez viens-là! Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras

J'avais vraiment de la chance de l'avoir.

**Je vous posterais le troisième chapitre Jeudi. N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis j'accepte les critiques c'est toujours bon pour améliorer mon écriture! Je remercie ma beta, Reves-77 pour m'avoir corriger ;) Et je remercie tout ceux qui me lisent et qui me suivent :)**


	4. Chapitre 3: La pré-rentrée

** Comme promis je vous poste le troisième chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;) **

** Bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 3: La pré-rentrée**

**POV Arizona:**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que j'étais arrivée à Seattle et j'avais passé ces deux journées à ranger mes affaires et à visiter la ville.  
Le lendemain je faisais ma rentrée en tant qu'institutrice dans l'école ou travaillait Teddy. J'étais tout excitée à l'idée de commencer cette nouvelle année aux côtés des enfants. Quitter le Wyoming était plus facile que ce que je m'imaginais.

Je venais de recevoir la liste de mes élèves par mail, je l'imprimais et commençait à lire les noms de mes élèves.

-ALLEN Nancy...CRANDAL Kevin...MILLS Christina...TORRES SLOAN Sofia...

Et j'en passeais! Enfin je verrais bien mais il fallait tout de même que je demande à Teddy si elle les avaient déjà eus.

-TEDDY! dit-je en criant  
-Pas besoin de crier je suis juste à côté. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Dit-elle en passant sa tête par la porte.  
-Tu as déjà eu ces élèves?  
-Non. dit-elle en regardant la feuille.  
-Et bien ça m'aide vachement! Merci Teddy!

Pendant ce temps là chez Callie...

-Maman...?Marraine Addison m'a dit que pour la rentrée il fallait toujours acheter des nouveaux vêtements. On peut y aller? demanda la petite fille

POV Callie:

Je n'avais rien pendant un petit moment alors qu'elle me faisait ses yeux de chien battus. J'étais obliger de craquer!

-Aller va mettre tes chaussures! dis-je en soupirant

Il allait falloir que je dise à Addison d'arrêter d'initier ma fille à la mode si ça continue comme ça, je passerais ma vie dans les magasins!  
Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir acheté tout ce qu'il fallait pour Sofia, je commençais à rentrer à mon appartement. Alors que Sofia s'enthousiasmait de porter ses nouveaux vêtements, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer:

« 1 nouveau message de: Mark»  
«Hey Torres!  
Ce soir toi et Sofia vous mangez à la maison je commande des pizzas!»

«À: Mark  
Je ne sais pas Mark, demain Sofia fait sa rentrée et je veux pas qu'elle veille trop tard.»

j'avais mis mon téléphone dans mon sac en rentrant dans mon appartement.  
Je rangeais les affaires de Sofia quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-J'y vais! cria Sofia. Salut papa! Dit-elle en sautant dans ses bras  
-Salut ma belle! Ça va? dit-il en la déposant au sol  
-Oui. J'aurai aimé discuter avec toi papa mais là je n'ai pas le temps il faut que je termine un dessin. dit -elle en partant

Je m'étais mise à rire. Mark venait de se faire rembarrer par sa fille de 7 ans.

-Arrête de rire Callie! Il n'y a rien de drôle! s'exclama-t-il en se servant un café. Et sinon pour ce soir t'inquiète pas ce sera juste un repas et puis c'est pas comme si que j'avais un appartement juste en face. Ironisa-t-il  
-Bon d'accord...soufflai-je

Quelques heures plus tard...

J'avais couché Sofia...Encore une journée qui ressemblait aux autres mais heureusement qu'il y avait Sofia pour l'illuminer. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans elle. Je me couchais dans ce grand lit froid. Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil...je me sentais seul. Je m'étais levée pour me diriger vers la cuisine. J'alluma la lumière et me serva à boire. J'espèrerais que la rentrée de Sofia se passe bien. J'aurais aimé pouvoir la déposer pour son premier jour mais mon travaille m'en empêchait. Encore une fois.

**POV Arizona:**

_Il est là...Devant moi...Il me sourit, il porte l'uniforme des marines. Je m'approche pour le serrer dans mes bras mais il y a quelqu'un derrière lui, je m'approche un peu pl-_  
-ATTENTION ! DERRIERE TOI! criai-je  
_Le son d'une mitraillette lourde... puis le silence... le sang inonde la salle...Je réalise..._  
-NNNAANN!  
_Je m'effondre...je pleurs...je cries..._  
-Ari...

**C'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Je remercie Reves-77 pour me corriger. Je poste le prochain chapitre samedi :D Dites moi si l'histoire vous plaît ;)**


	5. Chapitre 4: Cette petite fille

**Comme promis je vous poste le quatrième chapitre. Je remercie les personnes qui me laisse des reviews c'est toujours encourageant!**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Zona= Merci! Se chapitre devrait te plaire, il est plus long ;)**

**CHAPITRE 4:Cette petite fille**

J'entendais quelqu'un m'appeler...On aurait dit la voix de Teddy...Quelqu'un me prenais dans ses bras et me murmurait "je suis là".. je criais toujours...J'ouvrais les yeux...Et là je me retrouvais dans une chambre, mais je ne la reconnaissais pas... ou étais-je?  
Mes deux derniers jours me revinrent alors à l'esprit.  
J'étais chez Teddy dans ma chambre. Elle me berçait et me murmurait des paroles rassurantes. J'avais cessé de crier mais mes larmes étais toujours présentes.

-Encore ce cauchemar ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un ton d'hésitation.  
-Oui...marmonnais-je.

Je savais qu'elle était attristée de me voir dans cet état. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même...Je faisais ce que je pouvais pour garder la tête hors de l'eau mais c'était difficile...mes paupières se fermaient, je m'endormais, mais j'arrivais tout de même à glisser un merci à Teddy. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'entendre sa réponse que je m'étais déjà rendormie.

-DRIIINGG...DRIIINGG...  
-Noonn! Je veux dormirrr! Dis-je d'une voix endormie.  
-Allez debout marmotte! cria Teddy à l'autre bout de l'appartement.  
-Mais...euhhh! J'ai besoin de mes dix heures de sommeil moi! dis-je d'un ton plein de frustration.  
Teddy venait d'entrer dans la chambre et me tendait une tasse de café.  
-il fallait te coucher plus tôt au lieu de regarder les cartoons comme une gamine ! dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
-C'est parce qu'il n'y avait rien au programme! protestais-je en faisant la moue.  
Rohh on a tous un côté enfantin qui ressort non?!  
Teddy éclata de rire.  
-c'est ça fou toi de moi! dis-je d'un ton offensé  
Le réveil indiquait 7:23. J'avais fais un bond dans le lit ce qui fit renverser le café au passage. Je courais jusqu'à a la douche en manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber. Si je ne me dépêchais pas j'allais être en retard.

-ARIZONA ROBBINS! dit Teddy en s'énervant.  
Oups...  
-ouiii dis-je d'une petite voix pleine d'innocence.  
-Tu viens de tâcher mes draps! hurla la grand blonde.  
-j'en..j'entends pas?! Répondis-je en hésitant.  
-Laisse-tomber... dit-elle d'une voix exaspéré

J'avais eu chaud. J'avais vraiment cru que j'allais recevoir les foudres de G.I Jane.

**POV Callie:**

-Tu es sur que ça va aller ma puce ? Sinon j'appelle Miranda pour pouvoir t'emmener à l'école.  
-Maman ça fait la énième fois que tu me demandes et ça fait la énième fois que je te dis que ça va aller! dit la jeune fille d'un ton lasse. À croire que tu veux m'emmener pour te rassurer toi même. conclu t-elle.  
-Bon ben je crois que je vais y aller...Je viendrais te chercher ce soir, Mark si il y a un problème tu m'appelles.  
-Sofia a raison tu te fais du souci pour rien c'est juste la rentrée. dit-il d'un air moqueur.  
-Sache papa que j'ai toujours raison! lança-t-elle alors que Mark ne savait plus quoi dire

Je sortais de l'appartement avec le sourire aux lèvres . J'avais peur de reproduire ce que ma mère faisait avec moi étant plus jeune même si je savais que c'était contre mon gré j'étais pas toute à fais rassurée... Enfin bref, c'était comme cela et pas autrement! J'allais pouvoir me détendre dans mon travail.  
Je retrouverais ma fille en fin d'après-midi à la fin des heures de classes.

Arizona, était dans sa classe en attendant la sonnerie qui annonçait aux professeurs qu'il fallait aller chercher les élèves. Sa salle était placée au rez-de-chaussée avec plusieurs vitres qui donnaient vue sur le potager de l'école, son bureau était situé côté vitre et derrière il y avait un grand tableau à craie et en face du bureau, trois rangs de tables et de chaises, il devait y en avoir à peut près une vingtaines, au fond de la salle on pouvait voir que l'établissement avait investie dans des ordinateurs.

**POV Arizona:**

La sonnerie retentissaient, il fallait que j'aille chercher mes élèves. J'avais un peu le traque.  
J'avais des enfants d ans donc la classe de 2nd Grade, je cherchais le rang qui devait être marqué sur le sol. Je me retrouvais devant seize petits monstres qui me regardaient avec de petits yeux tout rond sauf une qui parlait à un petit garçon qui avait l'air plus âgé.  
Je leur avait dit de me suivre mais la petite fille ne semblait pas m'avoir entendu et continuait de discuter. J'attendais une réaction de sa part mais rien, j'avais décidé de m'approcher d'elle et de me baisser pour arriver à sa hauteur.

-Excuse moi...lui dis-je d'une voix douce pour lui donner confiance -comment tu t'appelles ?

On aurait dit une petite fille avec des airs hispaniques. Elle avait la peau halé, avec des cheveux lisses et noires tout comme ses yeux. Oui j'en étais sûre : c'était une latine.

-Sofia SLOAN TORRES Madame! dit-elle d'une voix déterminée.  
-D'accord Sofia, maintenant il est l'heure d'entrer en classe ça fait cinq minutes que tes camarades sont rangés devant la salle, tu verras ton copain à la récré. dis-je d'un ton un peu plus froid.

Cette dernière avait hoché la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle était sûre d'avoir fait mauvaise impression et d'avoir une punition pour son premier jours d'école.

Je me demandais pourquoi ce changement soudain d'émotion? Elle avait l'air si joyeuse et maintenant elle me faisait une tête d'enterrement! Je pensais que j'avais été trop dur avec elle. Je lui avais prise ses deux mains pour la forcer à me regarder dans les yeux.

-Sofia regarde moi. lui demandais-je.  
Elle me regardait maintenant avec ses petits yeux tristes.  
-Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas écouté. C'est la rentrée et c'est toujours difficile de quitter papa et maman et puis tu as envie de revoir tes copains et tes copines donc tu est distraite, ça arrive. lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.  
Elle avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Je me relevais et commençais à marcher vers la classe je tenais toujours sa main, quand je vis le Directeur marcher dans notre direction.  
-Un problème avec une élève, Mademoiselle Robbins? dit-il avec un air coléreux.

J'avais sentis la main de Sofia se crisper, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression que cette petite se braquer facilement. Il était hors de question que je la laisse seule avec ce Stark!

-Non, tout va bien Monsieur, juste un petit problème de lacets. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

J'espérais qu'il allait croire à mon bobard. Sofia serrait ma main de plus en plus fort, cette petite avait besoin qu'on lui redonne confiance en elle. J'avais l'impression de me revoir petite, sauf que moi j'avais...non il fallait pas que j'y repense...

-C'est bon allez y et dépêchez-vous, vous avez 10 min de retards! Dit-il en tournant les talons.  
Sa voix m'avait sortie de mes pensées. Je me demandais comment on pouvait être aussi méchant avec les enfants.  
-j'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais partir ! dis-je en rigolant accompagnée de Sofia qui avait un petit rire cristallin.  
-Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle... me dit-elle dans un murmure en rentrant dans la salle.

À la fin de ma journée je retrouvais Teddy devant le portail à attendre que les parents viennent chercher leurs enfants mais je gardais toujours un œil sur Sofia cette petite m'intriguait.

-Tu sais quoi sur la petite Torres? demandais-je à Teddy en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Sofia  
-Pas grand chose son père est un chirurgien réputé et sa mère possède une galerie d'art en collaboration. Sa mère est la fille d'un riche homme qui possède une grande chaîne d'hôtels à Miami. J'ai déjà vu un reportage sur lui. On peut dire que le nom des Torres est connu ! continua-t-elle.

Alors que je parlais avec Teddy, une jeune femme s'était approchée. Elle était la beauté incarnée, elle était grande avec des formes généreuses, les cheveux longs et frisés. Elle avait un visage fin où on aurait pu apercevoir une pointe de tristesse mais malheureusement j'étais trop loin pour le confirmer. Elle était avec Sofia...Je me demandais pourquoi je ne m'étais pas rendu compte dès le début que c'était sa mère, le peu de ce que je pouvais voir, elles avaient une forte ressemblance. Elle s'était tournée et commençait à partir avec Sofia qui avait l'air heureuse de retrouver sa maman. Mon regard s'était posé sur ses fesses qui bougeaient avec élégance au rythme de sa marche. J'essayais de tourner la tête mais j'étais comme paralysée...

-Wow...! Bomba latina... commentais-je  
-Pardon?! rappliqua Teddy  
-Non...Rien! m'exclamai-je en détournant le regard de cette femme.

**Je posterais le prochain chapitre Lundi ;) Merci de me lire!**


	6. Chapitre 5: Sofia en admiration

**Je m'excuse pour le retard, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle de ma bêta j'ai du en trouver une autre... Enfin tout un bordel mais c'est bon tout est revenue en ordre! **

**Je remercie toute les personnes qui me suivent et qui me laissent des reviews :) **

**CHAPITRE 5: Sofia en admiration**

**POV Callie:**

Cela devait faire une heure que j'étais rentrée, Sofia m'avait raconté sa journée avec tant de joie!

Mais je sentais qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout dit… Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, je la connais, je sais qu'elle me le dira tôt ou tard.

J'étais partie voir ce qu'elle faisait elle était dans sa chambre depuis un bon bout de temps, d'habitude elle regardait la télé pendant que je m'occupais du dîner.

Le soir même il était prévu qu'elle dorme chez Mark, c'était plus simple pour nous, en sachant que c'était lui qui la déposait à l'école.

Quand je suis arrivée dans sa chambre, elle était concentrée sur son coloriage.

Je m'étais baissée pour pouvoir voir ce qu'elle faisait.

-C'est pour qui? _Questionnais-je_

_-_Pour Mademoiselle Robbins! _Susurra-t-elle toujours en pleine concentration_

-Et...C'est qui? _Demandais-je sur un ton d'incompréhension_

-C'est ma maîtresse. Tu ne la connais pas parce qu'elle est nouvelle. _Répondit-t-elle_

Il était rare qu'elle fasse des cadeaux à ses professeurs, elle me disait toujours qu'ils étaient méchants, qu'ils faisaient leur travail et sans plus loin. Il lui est même déjà arrivé de rentrer en pleurant ! Pourtant elle était très polie.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils exerçaient ce métier s'ils ne se préoccupaient pas des enfants en général.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Sofia avait repris les cours. Elle me parlait souvent de son institutrice. D'après ce qu'elle m'en disait, on pouvait facilement comprendre que cette nouvelle institutrice s'investissait beaucoup dans son travail et que cela se répercutait sur celui de Sofia.

Le jour de la rentrée, j'avais sentis ce regard sur moi, vous savez, ce regard qui ne vous lâche plus, LE regard qui vous donne l'impression d'être désiré. Je n'avais pourtant pas eu le courage de me retourner et de me plonger dedans. Je ne savais pas non plus qui m'avait envoyé cette œillade, mais je désirais au plus haut point connaître un jour cette personne.

En tout cas il était certain que Sofia était en admiration devant cette fameuse Mlle Robbins. D'ailleurs, la voir comme cela me faisait bien rire! Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir mais j'avais eu le droit à un « Elle est super canon et sexy!» de Mark… Il ne changera jamais.

**POV Arizona:**

J'ai repris le boulot il y a deux semaines, et, depuis une semaine, la petite Sofia s'assied au fond de la classe, sans participer. J'ai beau l'interroger, elle me répond toujours qu'elle ne sait pas.

Malgré qu'elle m'offre souvent ses dessins, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Je suis pourtant toujours à l'écoute de mes élèves... Il faut que je réagisse !

Après avoir demandé l'avis de Teddy, j'ai trouvé une solution qui me semble juste: il faut que je contacte ses parents. J'étais avec Teddy, qui, en guise de soutien moral, me regardait intensément lorsque j'ai composé le numéro de Mr Sloan.

-Teddy, ne fais pas de bruit, je passe un appel! _Ordonnais-je_.

_-Biiiip...Biiiiip..._Dr Sloan a l'appareil! _dit un homme d'un ton sec._

-Mr Sloan, bonjour je suis la maîtresse de Sofia... _Commençai-je._

-Ah oui, Mlle Robbins, bonjour! _S'exclama-t-il d'un ton séducteur._

Allons bon, il ne manquait plus que ça, il va se mettre à me draguer ! Je déteste ce genre d'homme...Sur ce coup là, la nature m'a bien aidée en me faisant lesbienne.

-Je voudrais vous fixer un rendez-vous à vous et à madame Torres, _continuai-je en tentant d'ignorer ses aspirations._

-Bien sûr ! Quand cela vous conviendrait-il? _Demanda-t-il_

-Êtes vous disponible mardi à 10h35? _Demandais-je_

-Un instant, je vous prie. _Me dit-il_

J'ai alors entendu une porte se fermer puis une autre s'ouvrir comme s'ils avaient deux appartements ce qui me paraissait un peu bizarre…

-TORRES! Ramène tes fesses! _Cria-t-il_

Je n'imaginais pas qu'il parlerait ainsi à sa femme. Il ne semblait pas déranger par le fait que je sois au bout du téléphone et que j'entende toute la discussion.

-C'est bon je suis là Mark! Pas besoin de beugler dans tout l'immeuble, je suis sûre que même les vieux sourds d'en dessous t'ont entendus! _Répliqua une jeune femme._

Bien entendu, j'entendais toute la conversation…

-Je suis au téléphone avec Mlle Robbins, tu sais l'instit' de Sofia... _Entama-t-il_, elle voudrait un rendez-vous pour mardi à 10h35, tu penses pouvoir partir de la galerie? _Demanda-t-il alors que je commençais à perdre patience._

-Oui, je m'arrangerais avec Bailey. _Répondit-elle._

Ils s'appellent tous par leurs nom de famille ou quoi? Ils sont spéciaux dans cette famille !

-Mlle Robbins, c'est bon pour nous. _Conclut-il._

-Très bien à mardi alors, au revoir! _Terminais-je._

J'ai raccroché et Teddy a replongé dans son livre.

**POV Callie:**

Je me demandais pourquoi elle voulait nous voir, je ne pensais pas que Sofia ait fait une bêtise sinon elle nous en aurait parlé, j'allais bien voir le jour venu.

Et puis j'allais pouvoir mettre un visage sur cette fameuse Robbins.

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Vous a-t-il plus?  
N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis!**


	7. Chapitre 6: Le rendez-vous

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre! je suis désolé du retard mais je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire avec les cours.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**CHAPITRE 6: Le rendez-vous**

Le jour du rendez-vous était vite arrivé pour les deux jeunes femmes. Callie appréhendait cette rencontre, elle avait peur de ce que la blonde allait lui révéler sur sa fille, alors que de son côté, Arizona commençait à croire qu'elle était pour quelque choses dans le comportement de Sofia.

**POV Arizona:**

Je vais enfin pouvoir arranger le problème avec Sofia, ça commençait vraiment à m'énerver de ne rien pouvoir faire. Le jour du rendez-vous est arrivé et je vais revoir cette femme qui m'intrigue au plus haut point.

La sonnerie avait annoncé la récréation, j'avais autorisé les enfants à quitter la pièce, sauf Sofia à qui j'ai demandé de s'asseoir sur une chaise. J'ai décelé de l'incompréhension sur son visage mais j'ai fait mine de ne pas le remarquer. Elle comprendrait plus tard.

Alors que j'attendais les parents de mon élève, Teddy était entra dans la salle.

« J'ai vu qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés, alors je suis passée t'apporter un café » me dit-elle avec grand sourire

« Merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon durant mon sommeil! »Dis-je avec ironie

« Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais dans le Wyoming à te morfondre avec de alcool et des fil-

-STOP! » La coupais-je, « je rigolais Ted', c'est juste une expression. » Dis-je en levant les yeux en l'air alors que Sofia avec tout entendu. Je ne voulais pas que mes élèves connaissent ma vie privée mais c'était sans compter sur la discrétion de ma meilleure amie.

Pour éviter plus de dégâts, j'ai pris Teddy par les épaules et je l'ai dirigée vers la porte, je n'avais pas remarqué la présence de Mr Sloan accompagné de Mrs Torres qui s'apprêtait à frapper.

« Tu es vraiment blonde quand tu t'y mets! » M'exclamai-je en la poussant en dehors de la classe

**POV Callie:**

Mark était venu me chercher à la galerie et nous étions partis en direction de l'école de Sofia. Nous allions enfin être fixé sur le comportement de Sofia mais cela m'étonnais toujours autant d'avoir reçu cet appel.

Arrivées dans la cour, nous avons demandé notre chemin à un surveillant qui nous montrait du doigt une salle qui était au rez-de-chaussée. Au moins nous n'avions pas d'escaliers à monter.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à frapper à la porte, la porte s'était brusquement ouverte sur une grande blonde qui était poussée par une autre petite blonde.

« Tu es vraiment blonde quand tu t'y mets! » S'exclama la petite blonde en la poussant dehors.

J'ai étais surprise au début mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire par la suite ce qui m'a valu un regard noir de Mark.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu! Entrez, Sofia nous attend à l'intérieur. » Ajouta-t-elle

tout en ignorant l'autre femme.

Elle s'effaça pour nous laisser passer.

« ARIZONA ROBBINS! Toi et moi on a de- » la grande blonde n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que l'institutrice avait déjà fermer la porte en nous faisant un grand sourire. La situation était hilarante mais il fallait que je reste sérieuse.

Je vis Sofia ce décomposer sur place, il est certain qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à nous voir débarquer ici.

**POV Arizona:**

OK! Je viens de me ridiculiser en beauté… Pour cacher ma honte je leur sors mon plus beau sourire ce qui a l'air de marcher. Je leur serre la main puis je les invite à s'asseoir à côté de Sofia qui ne comprend rien à la situation. Mais je ne m'en soucie pas, c'est une fille très intelligente, elle comprendra d'elle-même.

J'avais cette femme juste en face de moi maintenant et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pensais qu'elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

« Mr Sloan, Mrs Torres, si je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Sofia a un comportement qui perturbe son travail.

-Mais je n'ai rien fais. Je suis tout le temps sage. » Dit Sofia avec un air de tristesse,

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Repris-je

« Alors expliquez-vous! » S'exclama la latina qui semblait perdre patience,

« Sofia ne participe pas en classe. Au début, je pensais que c'était parce qu'elle avait du mal à s'intégrer mais cela fait maintenant plus de deux semaines que les cours ont repris. »

« Alors interrogez-là. » Proposa le grand brun,

« C'est ce que je fais, mais elle me répond toujours qu'elle ne connait pas la réponse, je voudrais éclaircir le problème et trouver une solution avec votre aide. » Terminai-je

« Je ne comprends pas, Sofia, tu es intelligente et tu m'as dit la dernière fois que la maîtresse était gentille avec toi. » Dit la brune en s'adressant à Sofia.

« C'est une Sloan! Elle n'a pas besoin de l'école pour réussir elle tien ça de son père. » Répliqua le jeune homme fièrement alors qu'il se prenait une tape sur la tête

**POV Callie:**

Je n'en reviens pas ! Sofia ne s'est jamais comportée ainsi ! Elle était plutôt du genre intello qui lève toujours la main et la tout d'un coup elle devient la fille qui ne ce soucie plus de rien. J'essayais de trouver une explication à son attitude mais je ne trouvais aucune hypothèse qui tienne la route et elle n'était pas décidée à nous fournir les réponses à nos questions.

Alors que la sonnerie avait retenti pour signaler la reprise des cours, la blonde ne semblait pas satisfaite de notre entretien. Elle avait pris sont téléphone et avait envoyé un message. Je trouvais cela assez déplacé.

« Sofia, je ne sais pas vraiment où se situe le problème, mais nous allons t'aider. » Déclara-t-elle avant que la blonde de tout à l'heure ne déboule dans la classe.

« Ted', occupe-toi de ma classe s'il te plaît, je dois régler quelque chose. »

Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi elle avait envoyé ce message quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Mmh...Je sais pas...J'ai droit à quoi moi en échange? »

J'étais abasourdie! On parle d'une élève qui a un problème, là, et elle, elle cherche juste à savoir quel est son intérêt dans cette histoire ? Pourtant Mlle Robbins affichait un grand sourire, qui, je l'avoue, était magnifique.

La blonde avait sorti un billet de 10 et l'avait donné à l'autre femme qui lui faisait un petit sourire narquois.

Alors que la grande blonde se dirigeait vers la porte, Arizona avait repris la parole,

« C'est pas bien de profiter d'une veuve! » Déclara-t-elle,

« Je sais! Mais tu n'es pas veuve! » Dit-elle en sortant de la classe

Il y avait l'air d'avoir une grande amitié entre elle...

**POV Arizona:**

Je hais Teddy, elle arrive toujours à me prendre de l'argent mais j'avoue que cela me fais bien rire : je contre-attaque toujours! Je reprends vite mon sérieux, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver une solution au problème de Sofia. Je me rassois en face du couple et de la jeune fille qui n'a toujours pas bougé.

« Sofia, parles-nous, s'il te plaît...Nous voulons juste t'aider. » Dis-je d'un ton rassurant.

**Donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre :) je poste la suite samedi prochain. Je remercie ma beta qui corrige mes chapitres. A la semaine prochaine ;)**


End file.
